The Pretending Game
by OneshotAuthor
Summary: Atsushi murasakibara lemon...Oneshot x OC...Angst? Aggressive? OOC possibly...R&R


"Mura-k-kun" I stuttered, watching as he slowly traced the outline of my underwear with his nose.

"Hmm~?" He answered.

"W-what are you d-doing?" I questioned as his hair tickled my legs.

He looked up at me with his lazy eyes. "What does it look like?" He dragged, nose now trailing along the outskirts of my left thigh.

I let out a breathy moan as his wet muscles invaded my lower lips.

"You shouldn't have taken away my sweets, naughty-chin~!" He breathed.

My hands buried themselves is his purple mane, fingers wrapping around the singular strands as my toes curled. "M-Mura-kun!" I gasped, thighs threatening to clamp shut around his head as they uncontrollably tensed.

"Hmm~" He hummed, the sound reverberating against me as it brought me over the edge.

He slowly peeled away from me and turned his attention to my face. He looked at me, licking his lips as he did so, and grinned at me.

I regarded him with heavily lidded eyes as a bead of sweat dripped down the side of my face.

My breath came out in small puffs of air as I came down from my high, brain fuzzy and disorientated as it could barely register the figure eerily hovering above me.

"Ma, ma~ don't go to sleep on me now, naughty-chin~!" He sung, hands coming to rest beside my face, boxing me in. "I'm still hungry," He breathed, eyes lazily slanting as he leant down to capture my lips.

It tickled. His hair that is, as it brushed against my collar bone and jaw as he continued his ministrations on my mouth.

I squeezed my eyes shut in a lame attempt to stop the tears from dripping down.

_At the time, I remembered them to be tears of worry and apprehension. You see, we were step-siblings. It wasn't fair, to be honest, we had met and known each other before our parents came into the picture. Of course, they didn't know this. So, imagine my surprise when my father comes home with my giant of a classmate? _

My hands wound themselves in his white shirt, the material creasing under my fingertips as I did so. The material threatened to rip, buttons pop, as my hands further clenched the shirt as his tongue unexpectedly glided across my lips.

I ripped away from him, palms lying flat against his chest as I tried to push him off of me so I could take a much needed breath. "Jesus," I huffed, head spinning as I tried to understand my current predicament.

"_Muro-chin told me to invite you over," he had droned, mouth full of chips as he lazily gazed down at my hunched over form. "He said you looked lonely."_

"Hey~" He whined, head abruptly falling against my shoulder as his eyes fluttered shut. "I'm tired, you take over," He mumbled, flopping on his side, his eyes still closed.

I deadpanned.

_I had later learned that 'Muro-chin' was the foreigner that all the girls seemed smitten over. He was also one of the few who weren't intimidated by Atsushi's towering figure. _

_He smiled warmly at me, his eyes creasing slightly as he looked up at me. Yes, __up__. _

_He was right in his observation of me looking lonely. I had no friends, no one to confide in, lest I eat them. I was a Yeti, apparently. With my lithe figure of 6'6" and pale hair, I was the subject to verbal abuse. _

I sat up with my elbows and blew a stray strand of hair out of my face as I warmly gazed at his peaceful face.

My hand gently caressed his cheek, and it was then that he decided to open his eyes.

His eyes narrowed at me as he grabbed my wrist. "Hurry up."

He yanked my wrist forward, my body following as I fell onto his chest, legs entangling with his as I lay there surprised before tilting my head up to meet his gaze.

_Great. I towered over yet another male, another thing for them to tease me about._

_However, Himuro had welcomed me with open arms, not taking notice of all the hushed whispers or daring rumours that managed to circulate around the school._

"_Ew. Why would Himuro-kun hang out with her?"_

"_Ha! Look at her. Right at home with Murasakibara, don't cha' think-"_

"_Shut up, or I'll crush you"_

_I was used to it. The digs and glares sent my way for ever daring to breathe the same air as their 'Himuro-kun'. What I wasn't used to, was someone defending me._

They held a certain glint to them, a glint that normally wasn't there, but that didn't help me to know what it was, either way.

His head flopped back onto his plush pillows as he let go of my wrists in favour of folding his arms behind his head.

I sighed once I realised he wasn't going to move anytime soon and untangled my legs from his and instead lay them to rest on either side of his hips.

"Is this what you meant, Mura-kun?" I questioned, head tilting to the side as I looked at his resting face for an answer.

He opened one lazy eye and regarded me with a small nod before closing his eye again.

I mentally groaned at his lack of cooperation and set to work, however annoyed I was.

My hands slithered their way up his chest until they met the collar of his shirt. I slowly started to unbutton it, hands dipping in and out of brushing his skin as I did so.

The only encouragement I got was the increased breathing of the giant below me.

Once he was ridden of his shirt, I was left to openly stare at his chest.

My hands roamed over the expanse of his chest, not missing an inch of it as I continued my ministrations. I gently raked my nails over the vast muscle and grinned as I heard him try to stifle a moan.

Wanting to hear more of his delicious voice, I ever so slowly, ground my thrumming organ against his own clothed one.

My head snapped back on contact, the pleasure racking through my body as my back straightened.

I did not miss the way his eyes snapped open and I took silent pleasure in knowing he too felt the same way I did.

"Off," he croaked, voice unnaturally hoarse for the little speech he used. "Take it off."

I nodded at him and tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear before my hands snuck behind my back and hooked my fingers around the thick strap that lay in between my shoulder blades.

With swift fingers, the material dropped from my shoulders and took refuge on his lower stomach.

"_Did you hear something, Muro-chin?" he mused, eyes dangerously narrowing as he viciously bit into one of his many snacks._

"_No, I don't think so, Atsushi," Himuro hummed, smile widening as he watched his friend become irritated. It was a sight to see, after all, Atsushi was never one to be easily angered._

"_That's what I thought," 'Atsushi' replied, leaning over the cowering figure that dared to insult __her__._

"_Say it again and I'll crush you."_

_He always said that, always threatened to 'crush' them whenever they bullied her. He didn't know why, something just didn't sit right with him. He didn't like it and therefor, would not put up with it. For once, Atsushi had found himself using his height to __forcefully__ intimidate others._

* * *

His eyes weren't closed, they never were.

He watched her through slanted eyes, emotions running haywire as they took in the curves and dips in her hips, the way her back had succulently arched as she ground into him.

Oh, he wanted it all, but he wasn't prepared to let her do it. No, he wanted to be the one undoing _her_.

So, as soon as the dark material had hit his stomach, he had shot up, not missing the surprised gasp that left her lips, and grasped her slim waist and twisted her in such a way that she ended up underneath him, yet again.

He wanted her to feel the physical drain she emotionally brought him. And here she was wondering why he was tired all the time when it was she that made him that way with all the conflicted and unwanted feelings she made rise deep within him.

Yet, this was more than payback, more than a lazy fling.

"_Tatsuya-kun!" She pouted, swatting his greedy hands away as he tried to make a grab for her lunch._

"_Oh, come on! You know you want to share~!" He hummed, hand once again dicing for her lunch._

_Atsushi frowned, not at all happy at how close they were. _

_Tatsuya-Kun? Where had that come from? He found himself wondering, instantly displeased from the nickname._

_Why did he not have one? Did she not like him? Perhaps she preferred Muro-chin? _

_His face soured at his own thoughts, his hands unknowingly tightening around the packet in his hand._

_Himuro's head whipped around at the sudden sound. "Are you ok, Atsushi?" He had asked only to get silence in return._

_Atsushi abruptly stood up from his chair, the screeching not going unnoticed as he saw her concerned gaze._

"_Murasakibara-k-"_

"_I'm fine," He grumbled, pushing the desk unnecessarily out of the way as he stormed out of the room._

He gripped her wrists with one hand and held them high above her head, set on not letting her go. "What's my name?" he asked, breath fanning across her breast as he hovered over it. However, his gaze lay on her face, waiting for her answer.

He watched her. The way her eyebrows furrowed, a small pout pulling at her swollen lips as she confusedly met his gaze.

"Mura-ku-"

"Wrong," he ground, grip tightening on her wrists as he harshly nipped at the skin between her breasts. "It's Atsushi."

* * *

I gasped as he bit me, but that soon turned into a moan as he latched onto my left nipple. "Atsushi!"

I felt my back leave the bed as he seemingly sucked on the flesh between his teeth.

I felt his other hand come into play as he grabbed my other breast with is free hand and kneaded it.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, face once again covering mine as I felt his breath fan over my lips as he spoke.

I shook my head, eyes blearily blinking up at him as he lowered his hips.

My mouth opened in a silent moan and he took the opportunity to delve into my mouth, tongue slithering into my mouth and across my own.

He continued to grind into me with his own hips and it was only then that I became aware of my current predicament.

_Were we really going to do this? Even though our pare-_

The sudden squeezing of my thighs brought me out of my thoughts, and I looked down to see that the grip on my wrists had disappeared in favour of imbedding themselves into my thighs.

It reminded me of the time he first confronted me.

"_Why do you always speak to him and not me?" He mumbled, breath fanning across my neck as I stood up from my chair, organising the few papers strewn on my desk._

_I jumped, not expecting the sudden noise. After all, class had finished five minutes ago._

_I turned around, not all that bothered as I recognised the lazy tone of voice. "What do you mean, Mura-kun?" I asked, confused and not understanding what he was getting at. _

"_Ah," he sighed, moving to take a step forward, only to be blocked by my chair. _

_He glared at the inanimate object and flung it aside. The sudden noise causing me to jump and hit the desk behind me._

_He took a step forward and lent his hand on the desk, caging me in between him and the table._

"_Why him?" He glared, back hunching over me as he came dangerously closer to my shaking form._

_I looked up at him, startled. "W-What?" I stuttered, trying and failing to take a step back which resulted in my thighs digging into the edge of the desk._

I saw that he had finally removed his last article of clothing and I attempted to close my legs.

He, however, pried them back open and sent a harsh glare my way. "No," He said, almost whining as he furrowed his 'brows.

I propped my elbows and leant on them as I stared into his purple orbs. "Atsushi," I purred, shuffling my hips in hopes to rouse him.

His gaze sharpened, arms slamming down onto my hips to keep them in place. This time, he openly pouted. "No. Stay."

I felt one of his fingers trace the outline of my throbbing heat and I shakily exhaled as he repeated the process.

"Ma, you're still so wet~" He hummed, hand leaving me and instead going to line himself up with my entrance.

I took a sharp intake of breath, mentally preparing myself for the pain to come.

I almost heard the ripping sound as much as I could feel it.

Tears freely flowed down my face as I blindly sought out something to hold.

"Stop it." A hand gripped both of my, mid-air, and pushed them against the space above my head, still in their grasp.

I wonder what our parents would think, should they find out anything?

I bit my lip as he started moving, the pain still present in each thrust.

Would they disappro- of course they would.

My eyes flew open at the sudden throbbing on my neck.

Did he bite me?

I blinked, trying to clear my vision and turned my head only to see a full head of the beautiful purple I loved so.

"A-Atsu-!" I gasped, pleasure flooding my system as his thrusts became more pleasurable. "D-Don't stop!" I moaned, struggling against his hold on my wrists as I desperately tried to reach for him.

He peeled himself away from my neck and looked me in the eyes.

It was only then that I noticed how flustered he was.

How _precious_.

His cheeks were flushed red, sweat beads dripping down the side of his face, catching stray strands in its texture as they captures them in their grasp making them stick to his face.

My stomach curled, a feeling I recognised from earlier of being a tell-tale sign of my release.

I struggled even harder against his grip and he replied by harshly snapping his hips forward, hitting me right in that spot.

"ATSUSHI!" I cried, toes curling as he pounded into me, breath harshly slapping across my face as he continued to stare at me.

I couldn't keep my eyes open. I couldn't match his gaze.

"_This is Atsushi," my father introduced, hand gently laying on his shoulder._

_I blinked, looking at Atsushi sitting opposite me in confusion._

_What was he doing here?_

"_This is Makeno-chan's son," He said, smile widening as he saw my shocked gaze._

_I looked up at my father, eyes wide, and jaw open in shock. "Makeno as in your girl-"_

"_Yes, fiancé," he replied._

_And so began the pretending. We didn't know each other. We didn't have any casual flings or played around. I didn't love him and he certainly didn't love him. Isn't pretending such a lovely game?_

Atsushi just stared at me. Just stared. With the same look he had now. To this day I still don't know what that look _was_.

My vision shook and I felt myself tighten around him and moaned as black spots entered my sight as I went over the edge.

I felt his thrusts become erratic, sloppy even and I knew he wouldn't last for much longer and, without further ado, he joined me.

I lay there panting, my lower half still thrumming with pleasure as he had yet to detach himself from me.

He looked away from me, slowly pulling himself out as he let go of my wrists and I took the chance to grab his face, forcing him to look at me.

"Atsu-"

"WE'RE HOME!"

_Back to pretending, I suppose._


End file.
